Superman Prime
Superman Prime is the superhero from the DC Comics. History The Superman of the 853rd Century survived by becoming the living extension of the sun. He left the Earth somewhere in the late 21st Century when everyone he cared about died. He traversed the entire DCU, going beyond time and space, and has been said to have reached as far as Heaven and Hell themselves. Origins The legend began in the last years of the second millennium with a birth, not of this Earth. That child was Kal-El of Krypton, the sole survivor of a cataclysm that destroyed one of the most advanced and ancient civilizations in the galaxy. Kal-El was raised as a normal human child by the Kansas farmers Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent. It was their love and care that would transform one of the world's most powerful individuals from the product of a cold alien civilization into one of the noblest and charismatic men alive. Under the Earth-name of Clark Kent, he was a reporter for the Metropolis Daily Planet where he worked with his future wife Lois Lane. Kal-El is, however, more widely known by the name, Superman. It was as the costumed "superhero" Superman (an identity designed to preserve his privacy as Clark Kent and to protect his adopted family) that Kal-El had his biggest impact. He was the leader of Earth's superhuman (and often much of the human) community and served as the role model that all subsequent heroes were measured by. In his career, he saved the world from the threats of interstellar invasion, natural disaster and the continued activities of a cadre of "super-villains" (including the original, the early Bizarros and the sentient anti-sun Solaris). During this time, Superman rose to the height of his activities, married his beloved Lois Lane, served as leader of the Justice League and acted as a mentor to a new generation of heroes. The vast Kryptonian powers that served to make him Superman also made Kal-El essentially immortal. He would watch as he outlived his parents, then his friends and then even his wife Lois. Still serving as the world's foremost champion he began to slow as the sadness of the losses began to mount. Legend then tells how close to the end of the twenty-first century Superman Prime (as history will remember Kal-El) passed the responsibilities of being Superman to his heir, Superman Secundus, and created the Superman Dynasty. Then one day he left Earth. The Return His travels lasted from the 21st Century and ended somewhere at the turn of the 700th Century. During his travels, he acquired vast abilities and skills from across the universe. When he returned he forged a covenant with his descendants, he would bestow upon them a small fraction of his power as long as they served for truth and justice. After the covenant he left and returned into his fortress of solitude in the center of the Super Sun. When Solaris fired what he thought was the Knight Fragment at the Sun in order to kill Superman Prime, the Green Lantern retrieved a DNA sample from Solaris' core which had been placed there when he was constructed, starting a supernova reaction in Solaris' core. The Green Lantern then attempted to contain the explosion with his power ring. He was joined by Kal Kent who used his force vision to contain the explosion. Superman Prime suddenly reappeared from the sun after fifteen thousand years of absorbing solar energy and crushed the tyrant sun once and for all with the Green Lantern ring that Solaris had inadvertently given to him. The time he spent in the sun magnified his already great power to presumably infinite levels. His strength and other countless abilities he gained also rose to unknown levels from the time he spent in the sun. In the aftermath of Solaris' destruction, a lot was revealed about Superman Prime's hibernation in the Super Sun. During this period, he had been waiting for Solaris' attempt on his life because he had foreknowledge of the events thanks to his time-traveling younger self. He knew about the DNA sample in Solaris' core and, with the help of Lzyxm Ltpkz (the Superman of the Fifth Dimension) and Hourman, used it to his advantage and, in the process, resurrected his beloved Lois Lane. After what seemed to him like an eternity, he had retreated into the sun to await her return and now a Silver Lois Lane and a Golden Superman Prime were reunited. In all the time since her death, life had held little meaning or warmth for him, but now Superman Prime felt he was complete once more. Powers * Solar Supercharge: Superman Prime remained in Earth's sun for 15,000 years, increasing his abilities to unknown but presumably titanic levels--he is known to dwarf the might of even the massively powerful Kal Kent, who is himself more powerful than the gravitational pull of a collapsing star and faster than the speed of light. * Power Bequeathment: Superman Prime is noted as being capable of sharing a portion of his power with his descendants, this fraction alone itself being a degree of power "far beyond any held by any metahumans ever"Superman: Man of Tomorrow Vol 1 1000000 (though tying them inextricably to the Super-Sun that Prime inhabits as the source of their powers). * Immortality: Superman Prime has not visibly aged since the late 20th/early 21st century. Abilities * Indomitable Will: Like the present-day Superman, Superman Prime possesses vast willpower, enough to operate a Green Lantern Power Ring. Weaknesses Superman Prime's past self-was noted as being unable to connect to Headnet, the transgalactic information system that unites the inhabitants of the 853rd century, due to his insufficiently evolved brain; in fact, the frequencies emitted by it wreaked havoc with his super-hearing, meaning, his superhearing was still vulnerable to overloading. If Prime never overcame this limitation, he is locked off from the stream of information shared by virtually every other sentient being of his time period and is left vulnerable to extremely high levels of sound. Trivia * Superman Prime is also known as the Last Son of Krypton, as well as the Golden God. * Superman Prime, at one point, held the last known Green Lantern Ring. * Superman Prime is virtually identical to the future self of the Superman of the All-Star Superman universe, that version of Superman (also created by Grant Morrison, who noted in the black matter of Absolute All-Star Superman that it was intended to be essentially the same character) himself inhabiting the sun for a prolonged period of time, giving rise to a Superman Dynasty including Kal Kent and a 5th dimensional Superman that act as members of the Superman Squad, and ultimately becoming a golden being by the time of the 853rd century. Category:Pages with broken file links Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Superheroes